Black and white
by Knakx
Summary: Roman Rock and Sol Napolilli are two souls brought thogeter by the fall of Wall Maria. Read if you are interested. Warning: in the future thi story may contain some heavy materital like rape, yoai, killing etc. Don't like? Don't read. Also i'm not english so bad grammar alert! Remember I just own my OC's, nothing more nothing less. Have a fun time reading it.
1. Roman Rock and Sol Napolilli

How to describe it? Life was not easy after a Wall Maria was destroyed. For a lot of people it was the end of the world. But there where those who saw a new light, and wanted to do something. They want safety, freedom or simply chances. This is two young soldier's story who just meet and they changed each other's life forever.

Enough foreshadowing, let's get to the point. Today the 104th Trainee Squad started their training, the kids where lined up and waited for the instructor who psychologically brock them. No one in their right mind wanted to get cross with Keith Shadis, the instructor. Yes, I admit he is a pretty freaky guy. In this line two boy where waiting, one patiently the other, well I can't lie he was scared of Keith.

The calm kid was standing next to Eren Jaeger, a slightly taller with pale skin, black messy hair and sharp green eyes. Emotionless expression. His shirt is messy too, somehow he couldn't manage to button it up in the correct order and it wasn't ironed very well. Dark circles under his eye, this kid looked like he just woke up from a restless sleep. Eren eyed the figure with a little disbelieve, he couldn't imagine what a lazy guy this kid must be, what the heck is he doing here?

The inspector turned to the next. Eren saluted, Keith eyed him a few minutes and after that he leaved the boy. His gaze however has turned to the next boy in the line. He didn't say anything just smacked the raven in the head – the boy almost lost his balance – and then started southing. "What do you think where are you? This appearance is disgraceful to the military! Button your shirt up correctly at once!" The boy did as he was told, but couldn't manage to do it right. "What are you doing?!" Another smack. "I said button it up correctly. Didn't you hear it?" Instructor Keith smacked the boy in the head until he finally got it correct.

"I see. So you a slow learner, but pain helps a litter, isn't it? What's your name dog?"

"I'm Roman Rock, not a dog sir." The boy, I mean Roman said it with calmness in his voice. Well we could say that wasn't a good answer because he received another big hit on the top of his head.

"If you can't do even a simply thing like buttoning up your own shirt, how can you call yourself human?! Your just an animal, be happy that I don't send you immediately to work on the farm. I bet you wouldn't even know what to do there so shut up and follow the others, dog."

"I'm Roman Rock."

"I will call you on your name when you show you deserve it. Until then you are a dog, not just me but to every one! Am I clear?!" The mental abuse was over, and Roman didn't want to continue this, if he does he would seem childish. "Yes sir" he said and sighed when the instructor moved to the next patient. "Man this will be tough."

Further in the line a blonde boy and a white haired boy watched the scene with open mouths. The blonde one was Armin Arlert, I'm sure he don't need introduction just like Eren. But the boy next to him does.

He was a sort little boy with snow white hair, dark black skin and big blue eyes. When you lock at him, you have just one question: weak. What the hell is this kid doing here? He is more unfit to be a soldier that the black kid. And yes this is true. Well he has his reasons to be here, I guess. But now the kid started to tremble because the instructor was nearer and nearer. He almost cried when Armin got his torture for the day, and it was his turn.

Visibly shaking he looked up at the man. The man looked down at him. Those frightening golden eyes looked down on him, he could feel it. Instructor Keith was looking hard and deep into his soul and then… And then he moved to the next person.

He couldn't believe it. And more precisely he didn't know what to do. Should he question the decision he made, or just leave it be? Will he look like a pussy if he doesn't or just simply an idiot for questioning his superior? What would the others think and what would be the correct choices? After a while he made his decision which was a really stupid one, but it was needed to be done.

"Sir…" his voice was so weak and quiet. He just hoped the instructor didn't hear it. But it was a false hope, the instructor did hear it and now he turned to the frightened boy. "What do you want?" He knew he doesn't need to shout at the boy, he frightened as it is.

The white boy started crying. "I… I just… Sir, I mean… Sir you didn't… you didn't asked… what was my name… and I…and I thought I should… I thought I need to… I mean I have to… because you are my instructor and—"

"Enough!"

The boy started to cry harder and harder, I swear he is such a crybaby. "If you want to say your name then do." He tried to take every courage he had. "I'm Sol Napolilli…"

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"I'm Sol Napolilli."

"Napolilli, eh? Are you sure you're a boy? With such a girl name you can hardly call yourself a boy, merely a solider."

"I'm sorry sir, but I bed differently. I think Napolilli is a cute name." The one who spooked was the raven head, Roman. Without emotion on his face he stood out of line calmly walked to Keith and said what he said. Everyone was in shock, this boy was crazy! He just went to Keith Shadis, to the man who kept al his subordinates in fear and submission and told him they opinion is different like they were on the same level. But the instructor kept his calm and accepted this challenge. "I see. So the dog what's to do this on the hard way" he said. "If a dog doesn't behaves you should punish it, am I right? You will run around the barracks until midnight, do you understand?"

"Even if it's still eight in the morning?"

"You shall not question an order. You will start now. And for you, Sol Napolilli, be happy that you get away with a warning."

Roman didn't question it. He needed to run till midnight, what a pain in the ass he thought.

And this is how or two main characters started their first day in the 104th Trainee Squad.


	2. Kicked out

If it wasn't a hard day for Roman Rock then nothing was. His head still hurting, his legs now hurting and he is sleepy as hell.

He knew that the other trainees were sleeping peacefully; just he is the only one, who's running around like a crazy chicken. That instructor didn't joke around about punishing the bad dog. As if he is bad, he is too good for this, at least that's what he would like to believe. And how the heck he supposed to know it is midnight or not?! Roman doesn't have watch on him.

After another two round he figured, it was enough of running for the day. He couldn't feel his legs anymore and his heart was racing like hell. And all because of a little boy. Little? For a moment Roman was sure he was in the same age as well, but his voice was much softer. Maybe because of the glasses Sol seemed older? But that's not the point, why did he tried to help the white boy? He didn't know the answer; Roman was like that, doing things without thinking. This is why he can't do anything correct.

As he was far away in his thoughts he slumbered off and almost didn't reach his bed. In the room were many bunks and almost every single one of them where occupied. Roman in his half awaken state figured, the empty one is his.

But he didn't know it wasn't totally empty. Every bed needed to be shared.

He climbed to the top, and fall forward into the soft embrace of the pillow and he was gone. Little did the raven know it wasn't the pillow what caught his fall. It was Sol Napolilli himself, now awakened by Roman Rock. What a coincident.

Sol yet again didn't know what to do. Roman just fell on him, and now he was breathing on and in his ear. His lips almost touching the skin.

Sol never know whether he was straight or not but this was slightly uncomfortable. The boy on him was bigger than him – with a head at least – and he possibly couldn't shake Roman of without sending the raven to the floor. The certainly didn't want that. He was his savior, in some sort of weird way. It wouldn't be a nice thanks to shove him on the floor. So Sol endured.

But then something weird happened. As if Roman felt Sol underneath him, he rolled over but his head was still too close to the white haired boy. He embraced Sol; there was nothing between them just the cloths and the thin blanket, and when Sol tried to break free Roman didn't let go. Sol panicked. No one likes when totally strangers start touching them in weird ways.

Sol carefully shook the raven. "Roman, please wake up."

It seemed that the raven listened to Sol. He opened his eyes just a little, but after that he closed it, leaned forward and kissed Sol on the lips.

Sol was deep red. He kicked and Roman flew of the bunk and landed with a big thump. Sol was pretty sure it was his head, but at that time he ignored it. He buried his face in the pillow to try and hide his shame; Roman was still sleeping now on the floor. The black haired boy was too tired to wake up because of a fall. The only one how was startled by the noise was Reiner Braun. The big blonde was surprised to see Roman on the floor – as he believed – passed out so he tried to wake up the sleeping figure.

No reaction.

Reiner didn't know what to do with the boy, I mean leaving in the floor would be wrong and Rainer knew this well. But the boy was obviously kicked out both literary and figuratively speaking.

"Rainer what are you doing?"

"Berthold, could you slide a little away? Make some space."

"Why?" The tall brown asked curiously then surprised when he saw Roman on the ground. "What happened?"

Rainer just shrugged his shoulders "I don't know. Maybe he wasn't an acceptable guest. Anyway we can't let him sleep on the floor; it starts to get cold too." With that Rainer picks up the now-maybe-unconscious-Roman and lays him on their bed. He then wraps the blanket around him and himself too ay he climbs back. Roman was small, smaller than them so there was enough space for him between the two big teenagers.

The night past and when Roman woke up – or rather regain consciousness – he was rather surpised what is he doing in the bed of Reiner and Berthold. But he didn't ask anything.

A new day started as well as their training sessions.


	3. Training

AN: okay guys this is one of the many brutal parts of the fic

Warning: rape, yaoi

Don't like? Well don't read then. And to the others please enjoy as much as you like.

Remember i dont own the original characters just my OC's and my terrible story and grammar. Have a nice day.

* * *

The days passed by like birds flying across the sky. Because this is how many memory remained in Roman head. Maybe the constant beating he received in this passed days have to do something with it. The raven was getting in many kind of trouble just because he wasn't paying any attention not just to the instructor but to his mates as well.

He had a little luck, because the talented, strong and somewhat big brother figure helped him out, and tried to make him concentrate. Yes Rainer was trying to help him… Well we al know how well that went.

Roman was simply untalented, clumsy and unfit to be a soldier. At this rate he would never be able to deserve to be called in his name. Instructor Keith still called him different names, his favorite was obviously dog, but he could get creative sometimes.

The other wan a be a solider is Sol Napolilli. No matter what he did he was afraid of fucking up and because that guess what, he fucked up. He wasn't as clumsy as Roman but he always managed to trip over something, drop something, cry without god reason and of course piss of the instructor. It was a hard question how this to managed to stay in the 104th Trainee Squad. Well, let just say Reiner helped them a lot, and when I mean lot, I really mean a lot.

Every afternoon Rainer and Berthold trained whit these two good for nothing, and they manage to build up a little straight in them. After that they went to get dinner. Roman usually missed these because he had punishment to do like cleaning or more running.

But this night was different, today Roman didn't do anything bad or he was not that bad as he used to be and managed to get away with a little scolding. He, Sol Rainer and Berthold where siting along whit Annie and Sasha. If they could remember correctly this was the first time Roman joined them at the table – he was always late and needed to steal from the kitchen, but got caught too many times and of course received punishment so this time was really the first time for him to eat whit the others.

The first thing he noticed the noise. It was rather noisy and noisy places gave him a little uneasy feeling. The second that he didn't like the food which they made, it was worth to steal and get punished than eating that, why wasn't that a punishment? The third thing that Eren and that kid named Jean always fight about something.

The third notice was important. They fought to close to him and this of course bothered Roman. And of course he needed to do something to get peace here, and of course he needed to be clumsy and trip over his own foot.

Roman managed to knock both Eren and Jean of their feet, sent them to the ground and land on top of them. And of course this didn't go clean. He dragged with him his plate. Rainer swore he didn't know how he did that; kid must be a magician or something. A rather bad and clumsy one on top of that.

The plate brock. Silence.

Instructor Keith looked in, to see what happened. Those golden eyes of terror gazed though the trainees and settled at the three boy on the ground.

"What happened here?" As this was asked Roman calmly stood up and said "It was me instructor. I accidentally brock a plate." "Accidentally, huh? Then I assume you going to accidentally clean in the storage room. I'm clear?" "Yes sir."

With that everyone went to their business. Roman left the room and got some cleaning equipment to do his duty and/or punishment. But little did he know some other guys followed him there. They closed the door behind him.

These three big and strong soldiers were looking for a good time. Roman was the misfortunate one to be chosen to this task. His slender body and small form was perfect for the older soldiers.

One of them had the key for the storage. When Roman got in they sneaked after him. One catches him by the arm and covered his mouth. The other took away the floorcloth and bucket from his hand. The third closed the door.

They leader who closed the door chuckle a little when he saw Roman pointless effort for breaking free from the grip of his man. Hajo Kinz was the name of their leader he was a big man with muscles just like his other two companion Albin Schmistzer and Gustav Dobberkau. Compered to them Roman was a toothpick. He gave up quickly the struggle.

"Well, hello there young man. What are you doing here, didn't you know is dangerous to wonder alone in the dark. Especially when you are wondering in our territory. "

Roman wanted to say something but the big hand in his mouth didn't let him. "I say we teach him who are we, boss" said Gustav who held Roman firmly in place. "This little brat needs to know who he playing with."

"Your right. Albin bring the rope." Albin did as he was told. Roman stared to panic, he understand fully what is happening. He possibly can't get out of this!

Albin tied his wrist together; his upper arm to his torso and his two legs was tied to the ends of the floorcloth wood part. The man was truly a master of rope. This bondage was in their eyes and in any other eye sexy and arousing – even with cloths on – but for Roman it was uncomfortable as hell. He could feel his blood circulation cutting of, but just a slightly. The boy couldn't breathe normally, tears collected in his eyes; their shoved a piece of cloth into his mouth. Albin wasn't finished. Gustav finally let go and laid Roman on the floor. Albin tied another rope to the stick and tied to the lamp on the celling.

Roman was completely at their mercy.

"Well we shouldn't make our guest waiting. Take of his pants." Hajo ordered the two gorilla like men did as they were told. Now Roman was completely naked down there. He undid his belt and showed Roman his erection. "I figured he I young. I bet he wasn't with anyone before." Roman shook his head. "Then I'm going to be your first. Here I go."

He entered Roman dry. The pain was indescribable, Roman wanted to run, to scream but all he could do was a muffed and painful moan. Hajo trusted into him violently, he could feel blood leaking out. Roman wasn't a crybaby but now he wanted to cry as hard as he can. But no one would hear him.

Hajo trusting became more violent, fast and hard. Roman couldn't take him in the first place without proper preparation, he was just too big. Now he was on edge. With a few more trust he came in Roman.

It felt like someone torn him apart and rubbed salt in his wounds. Roman wanted to throw up but there was nothing in his stomach. His lifeless eyes looked up at Hajo who simply stood up, and let his men forward.

Albin untied his legs and picked up the boy. He and Gustav were already hard and couldn't wait. They dick were proportional to their physique, with on word big, just as or even bigger than Hajo. And they wanted to enter Roman together. The boy couldn't bear or prepare for the intruders it was so quick. They didn't stop, not for a minute and after who knows how many trusts they came inside the abused boy.

Roman was half unconscious. Crying his eyes out he didn't have any tear left, his throat sore from the unheard screaming and begging for a stop. His eyes lifeless, the fear was missing from that expression, what can they do to him that wasn't already done? Roman was tiered and only wanted to sleep.

Finally those soldiers were finished with him. They untied him and put his pants on weren't bothering with the bod leaking from his thighs. "I believe you still need to clean this place. We won't bother you anymore."

"Yeah sweetheart, just remember tomorrow we meet here again."

"Again…" Roman couldn't believe it. Why was this happening? "I don't wanna…"

"Oh yes, you want. Otherwise your fellow trainees will found out what a whore you are. You don't want that, do you?" Roman didn't answer but in his eyes you could see pure terror. It was a shame to be raped by three men who overpowered him like it was childes play. The others would laugh at him. Maybe they would be disgusted just by looking at him. Or would they want to join in? No! That would be the worst, they can't know.

"I… I will come…"

"That's a good boy. Tomorrow we will start your training then."

"Training?"

"Well yes, I'm not letting a nice opportunity just go past me when I can find for myself a nice whore. You're not the prettiest but without a doubt you can take a lot." They opened the door and leaved but before Gustav did he turns around. "You better get working, dog."


	4. Next Day

When Sol awoke Roman was resting next to him. His hair still wet, maybe he took a shower when he finished cleaning.

But something was off. Roman usually enjoyed huddle together with whoever he slept. He was that kind of guy. But now he kept his distance. 'Odd, usually I need to shake him off.' His curiosity was stronger and he tried to wake up Roman.

The raven jerked and slapped away Sol hand. The other stared at him dumbfounded. Roman differently never acted like this. Never. He always seemed like he wasn't bothered by anyone's touch. But now, ha had fear in his eyes. What had possibly happened?

Sol was a little bit hurt by the sudden a movement. Could it be that he did something wrong, but he only tried to help. Roman realized this too. He looked around like he didn't know where he is then said an almost barely audible apology and then a good morning. Sol almost missed those words. The boy voice was sore and raw, it sounded like it wasn't his own.

After that Roman missed breakfast, his movements where slow and painful. He didn't know how he would manage in the training. While the others eaten he thought. Everything seemed unreal for him like he was just an observant, not doing anything but feeling everything. He was pretty sure this is how it feels to be dead in the inside. Every movement of his was monotone like someone turned on the autopilot. And he didn't notice he was standing in the training yard with his fellow solder wannabes. At his right Eren Jaeger, at his left Rainer Braun and in front of him Keith Shadis. Oh great.

"You weren't paying attention yet again dog. Can you repeat what I just said?"

"No sir."

"I figured. Today we are going to practice self-defense. Because you are nonesuch in numbers you going to be with Braun and Jaeger. Do you get it?" Roman didn't answer just joined the two named boys. They got a wooden knife and started practice.

Roman wasn't watching the others. His eyes wondered of to Sol Napolilli who was pared up with Annie Leonhart. No one knows much about her but she was a talented fighter. The poor white haired boy was more time in the ground than in his two feet. That damned Annie. Why can't he be with Sol, he surly would treat the boy nicely. And he would—

"Roman you daydreaming again" Reiner throws to him the knife. "You are next. Come at me." And Roman did. But the sudden movement sent a stabbing pain in his lower back and Roman was on the ground. Reiner was next to him in a minute and helped standing up. "What happened? You just fell to the ground" said Eren.

"Is nothing, really" panted the raven and tried to create a creative and believable lie "I just hurted my back last night when I cleaned the storage."

"Why didn't you go to the doctor? You know what forget it we going now."

"Wait! There's no need, I'm totally fine, I just need a little rest. Beside I don't want to miss the training, I need to practice."

"Like this you can't."

"What's happening here?" Just great, the walking terror itself, what's going to happen next?

"Instructor, Roman said he hurted his back yesterday. He can't continue the training like this."

"Hey dog can you go to the infirmary alone or you need help?"

"I'm… I'm fine by myself."

"Then go and ask for a proper check-up."


	5. Erwin appears

Roman Rock didn't go to the doctor. It wasn't his back that was hurting him so badly, but we all know this. His legs almost gave up on him, so he needed to rest under a tree. Of course he ended up falling asleep.

When he woke up it was already night. Oh, yeah… He should go and see that three. Even though he wasn't keen with the idea of seeing those men again, his pride was more important. He was a boy who didn't thought much of himself, and now in this situation is best to go with the flow. But we can see that this is not a very good or wise idea.

As he was heading to the storage room he saw a small figure carrying a box toward there. If the soldiers are waiting for him he can just let that boy walk on them. It's enough if he is on this situation. So he made slow steeps and called out to that person.

The other turned around fast. It was Sol.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to bring this to the storage. It's not a big deal, don't worry about it" the smaller sad when Roman caught up with him at the back of the kitchen. "By the way, are you better, I heard you wear at the infirmary."

"Don't worry about me. Look, it just happened that I have business near the storage so I thought I could bring there that box of yours. How about it?" The other was caught unguarded by this question. "I don't know. They asked me, and he even said where I need to put it so later they would find it" answered nervously.

"Them? Who?"

"I don't know, really. Please don't look like that at me."

"You shouldn't do favor to guys you don't even know. So just give me the box, please."

"Sorry but I can't. If anything happens I'm going to get in trouble not you."

"Looks like I need to make you do what I say, isn't it?" He said so calmly and quietly the other almost missed it. He became more nervous. The taller blocked his was with his two arm.

"You should go and rest, you don't look very well."

When he said this, Roman kissed him on the lips. The boy was so surprised he almost dropped the box. But the kisser was waiting for this moment and catches the object. Mission complete, but Roman was carried away by his thoughts. Does it feels always this nice when you kiss the one and single person you love? Wait… What? Him loving Sol Napolilli, well maybe it was true. When he saw the first time the little white headed boy something awoke in him. But what, he could not tell.

The kiss became deeper and deeper. His partner was gasping for air now. Roman dropped the box and parted their lips so both of them could catch a breath. But quickly continued where he left of, he needed this, he didn't know why but he wanted to feel the smaller.

While kissing, his hand wandered to his partners shoulder, then to his neck and after that to the buttons. Irony is that Roman hated buttons, their were a bitch to button up them but unbuttoning was rather easy. He was at the third one when he felt a presents behind him.

Commander Erwin Smith had a business in that night and he thought a short cut would be nice so he went through the trainees' barracks. This is how the commander had the luck to see the two teenager's fire preparation for love making.

The taller one was a boy without a doubt but from where he was standing he couldn't tell the others gender. Anyway they looked cute like that, youngsters and their passion. He didn't wanted to disturb anything but when he realized he needed to go the black boy looked at his way. Now the commander could see clearly that his partner was a cute blond boy with blue eyes. The black haired one had sharp green eyes witch shouted daggers at him – like this he looked like a taller pissed of Revaille.

But how could he sense him. Erwin stood pretty far away, he would need a hearing of a dog to spot him – the commander was really quiet.

The blond ashamed by this, hidden his face than run of. The black boy remained and started to stare at the commander. Like he was in some kind of trance, he looked like a cornered beast. The cold night air grew heavier and heavier.

Finally the boy snapped out of it, and it seemed like he didn't paid or noticed Erwin anymore. Simply picked up the box and went carrying out his duty. But it was odd, it seemed like in one minute he could see him and in the next couldn't. That boy was strange. The commander tried to memorizes the face, so he could look up but now he has work to do.

Roman felt strange. Really strange, out of the blue his head started to hurt, just slightly, and he couldn't remember what was he doing, his eyes became blurry he need to get to the storage room. Feeling this strange feeling he ran to the building and opened the door. There were his "masters" who waited him patiently.

"Armin, what happened? You're all red."

"Eren, you can't believe what happened. Roman just kissed me."

"He did what?!" It was a miracle the other boys didn't wake up at his yell.

"He kissed me. And then he started to undress me… And then Commander Erwin Smith saw us."

"The Commander? What was he doing there? But that's not the point. What the heck was that idiot thinking kissing you?"

"I'm pretty sure he mistook me to someone else. He talked a lot with Crista and we look a little bit similar. Anyway, am pretty sure he wasn't himself."

"What do you mean not himself?"

"I don't know. He always seemed someone who is kind and always asking what he can do. It was really out of character for him. Please Eren; don't tell this to anyone else. I don't want the others knowing about this."

"As you wish. But I will talk about the kissing part with him."

"Eren…"

Instructor Keith Shadis was at the infirmary. He couldn't find his trainee so going to the doctors would be a good idea. He needed to find out what's the matter with his subordinate.

"Roman Rock, you say." The doctor was a tall brown head with glasses who listened to the Tomas name. The man was responsible for the health of all people in the 104th Trainee Squad and now he was a little confused. "There was no patient with this name."

"What do you mean?"

"I said. Roman Rock wasn't here today. In fact, today I had no one. So I don't know what you are talking about."

"That can't be. I gave him direct order to come and let you see his back."

"His back? Is there a problem with it?"

"He complained about a pain in this back and I wanted to make sure he's not trying to get away from the training."

"I see" sighed the other. "Well you should bring here. We can't take back damage lightly."

"Then prepare because I'm going to bring him here right now even if he want it or not." With that Keith took off and headed to the barracks. I know he didn't seemed like he cared but he was responsible for the young soldiers training, achievement and condition. If something happens to one of them that could affect the fate of humanity.

And that kid just ignored his order. He can't let him get away whit that. Disobedience if a grate error of a soldier.


	6. Doctor Tomas

He arrived to the bedroom where everyone was asleep. There's no need to wake every single one of them just for one little brat, or as he used to say dog. Looking over the beds he quickly discovered that Roman was nowhere.

He left a little bit dumbfounded, it was almost midnight. Where could that kid be in this hour? The answer was that he was sneaking toward the little forest right next to the Training Squad. Roman attempted to wash of his bloody cloths before it dries. There was a small creek in the forest so he went there and tried to do things in secret. Or at least he would.

It was because of the pain in his back. It was definitely because of it he couldn't go as fast as he wanted, so it was no wonder someone noticed him. But why him? Why Keith Shadis?

If it would be the others he could ask not to tell anyone but with him he couldn't. His only luck was that those men at least brought him some pants. But aside from that, why must it be instructor Keith Shadis?

Roman hidden the cloth behind him and tried to act as normally as he could – aside of the fact that he couldn't straighten himself – as his instructor approached. His eyes were on him and his and his poor acting. "Dog what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the barracks?"

"I was about to."

"Forget that, you coming with me. And I don't want any but. You are in great trouble mister." That's great another bonus work. And for some reason Keith sounded like the mother he never had. And that's freaked him out a bit. But not as much when he noticed they are heading to the infirmary.

"Sir?"

"What is it?"

"It's nothing. I just don't need medical cheek-up. Can I receive my punishment instead and go get some sleep?"

"No. Things don't go that way dog. You do what your master told you to do, and I am that master right now. So you better do what I said. Now we going to have that examination whether you like it or not."

This is what he feared. Once in he was ordered to sit in a medical bed and took off his shirt. Doctor Tomas examined his back and put up some simple questions. While this Keith was in the room too checking in his subordinate and he couldn't miss the uneasy look in Roman's face.

"Are you sure you feel that pain in your back?"

"In the lower part…"

"I see." Tomas turned to Keith. "Would you do me a favor and go out a little."

"Why?"

"I explain it latter. Now go out." The instructor did as he was told, but waited impatiently before the door. The doctor turned back to his patient. "Now is just the two of us so you can be honest with me."

"What are you talking about doctor?"

"I need to examine you further. So would you please be so nice and remove your pants and underwear?" He said with a kind voice that freaked Roman out yet again. He refuses to do so and the doctor sighed. "If you don't cooperate I need to take of myself and I have a feeling you wouldn't like it. So tell me what happened."

Roman didn't know how to answer, he wasn't good with doctors in fact he was famous of pissing them of but after what happened he don't want to deal with an angry doctor.

"If I tell you promise you won't tell to anyone?"

"I can't really promise that because your instructor needs to know about this, but I can assure you that the other trainees won't know about this. It's my duty as a doctor to not tell anyone."

An awkward silence.

"It happened yesterday night, and in fact today to… Just an hour ago or so." Tomas sat down next to him and listened carefully. "There were three soldiers from the Stationary Guard. I got in trouble and needed to clean out one of the storage rooms. They followed me and looked the door." Here he paused and looked at the doctor for clues. Should he continue or just drop there? After a moment he decided is better to continue somehow. "One of them couth me from behind, another one tied me down. I-I'm sorry I don't know they names."

"It's alright. Continue pleas."

"How do I say it? They… They raped me… And after that threatened me. If I don't go back to them ever single night they will tell to the others and then my pride would be non-existent. I-I-I didn't wanted to b-but they made me so… so I… I-I went to the storage again and they… and they did it again… I'm sorry…"

"There's nothing to be sorry for." Tomas let the kid calm down. Roman wasn't crying, though it seemed to, it was fear that made him pause time to time. The doctor could fell this will be hard. He never dealt with a rape victim of course he knows what to do but he wasn't good with the emotional scaring. And this was his first case in this subject, in paper was much more easier.

"Roman" said softly so he would not scare of the boy. "I understand fully what do you feel right now, but I still need to exanimate you."

"…"

"Maybe is serious. I couldn't know for sure if I haven't seen it. I could give you medicine that will heal it much faster and take away the pain. How is it?"

"It's alright, I understand it's your job. But could you turn around and possibly give back my shirt."

The doctor did so. He knows that the boy comfort zone was much wider that before, even though he didn't know the boy until this day.

When he turned around the boy was lying on the bed in his back hiding his genital with his shirt. The man chuckle a little but he didn't pushed away his hands. Parting the boys leg he saw a small amount of blood leak from the boy's hole.

"This going to sting a little and is going to be cold but bear it for me, okay?" Said as he took in hand an ointment and narrated everything to the boy. "I need you to turn around and raise your bottom."

The boy did as Tomas told him, but still tried to hide some parts of himself.

This was cute in the eyes of Tomas.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you. But I will enter in you with two fingers so this may hurt a little." There was no doubt about it is going to hurt. The doctor tried to work as fast as he could. Roman's painful moans where enough motivation for this, but in the same time he needed to do a professional job like always.

When their finished he gave Roman a hospital cloth and pointed to a bed and while he changed he went to talk with Keith Shadis who was waiting outside.

"I heard some nastily sounds, are you sure his alright?"

"He will be alright. But I insist that he remain here until he fully recovers. It could take three week max."

"Three weeks? What the hell happened? Was his back really that bad?"

"It wasn't his back, and he asked me to keep it as a secret but I tell you because you need to do something against this. Your subordinate was raped today and yesterday by tree Stationary Guard."

"Raped… Do you mean like…"

"How the hell would I mean otherwise? Look, he wants to keep this as a secret before his fellow trainees. Can I ask for your discreteness?"

"Of course. Tree weeks then. After three weeks we going to catch those bustards. I won't let them run freely in my Trainee Squad!"


	7. Surprise?

The days passed really fast. Roman couldn't do anything in the infirmary. The doctor kept him company but he had a lot of paper work or patients to take care.

The only thing that moved his heart a little was that the instructor lied about the reason why he was in there. The others know something about a cracked vertebra or something along those lines. His fellow trainees visited him time to time.

Crista spent a lot of time coming to him. When she visited she bought something like apple or orange, little treats for the sick. And she kept him updated about what was happening in the squad. The other most frequent visitor of his was instructor Keith. Every two or three days he came to check on him. The man didn't show it, but when it came to the wellbeing of his subordinates he was pretty caring and dear to say kind. And sometimes Rainer and Berthold to took a walk to the infirmary.

Doctor Tomas used his medical treatment at night so he could sleep of the pain. Awkward it was yes, but it needed to be done.

From his window he could see the others train, and he could feel the sun and the longing to be among them. The winter was approaching fast and he had a huge lag. The others were so ahead of him; with this he couldn't possible keep up, double hard work and no sleep that's the medicine.

After three weeks, as promised he was released.

Going back to them felt a little odd, but it was good. At the boys sleeping barrack everyone was nice to him and welcomed him back. The only one who didn't do so was Eren, who looked at him with pierced eyes. He was sure the raven teen was just messing around with Armin. But he couldn't know if Armin took the whole situation between him and Roman seriously. Like, did he want to have something special with him or not. When he asked the blonde just blushed. So he needed to talk with this Roman Rock named guy.

"Roman? Could you please come with me? You too, Armin."

They walked behind the barracks where no one bothered them.

"Say Roman, what do you want? And be honest."

"Well I know that I have some log. But I will train hard to get in shape and catch up with you."

"I'm not talking about the training you're fucker. It's about Armin!"

"Eren stop it" blushed the blond.

"About Armin?" The raven looked a bit confused and much more confused when the boy blushed. "What about him?"

In Eren's mind it was clear now that Roman was just messing with his friend. It wasn't serious and that made him mad – he wanted the best for his friend. Eren had enough for a punch, and when Roman received it hurted a lot. From the ground the raven looked up confused and confused by minute. He clearly had no idea what he was talking about. Did he do something? A rumor or what? What was he's deal anyway?

The blond jumped and couth his friend's arm. "Please Eren, stop!" Then he turned to Roman and blushed even more if that was possible. "He's talking about that night when you kissed me and… we almost did it… and he was just worrying about me. He didn't mean to hurt you. I'm really sorry…"

"Wait… We kissed? When?" Now it was Armin who was confused and surprised. "I don't remember it."

"You little—"

"Wait Eren! What do you mean? You kissed me the night before you were sent to the infirmary."

"What? No, it was not you! My memory is a little bit fuzzy but I can remember it clearly. It was Sol, not you who I kissed!" After his confession the three boy looked at each other and no one could say anything. The silence became awkward and in the end Armin was the one who broke it.

"What do you mean? I was asked to bring a box to the storage room, and then you showed up. I didn't wanted to give you that box, so you took it and kissed me. After that you started to undress me and then we were spotted by Commander Erwin… You don't remember?"

"No it was like that no wonder but… It was Sol, wasn't it?" stood up the raven.

"No" explained Eren "He was with us. And short after we arrived back at the barracks he fall asleep. That was the time when Armin was asked to bring that thing to the store."

"So it wasn't Sol… It was Armin… Ah! I'm really sorry!" He bowed before Armin as an apologies. "I/m really sorry!"

* * *

So yeah...

I would like to ask every reader to leave a comment and if it's possible a thought, what do zou thing what will happen?

I don't really have a good idea how to fill up this huge gap between two part of the story, is nothing significant so this is why I will ask a little help. Thank zou for reading this far.

I'm waiting your comments C:


End file.
